A vehicle sometimes includes a seating assembly for an occupant to sit upon while occupying the vehicle. The seating assembly sometimes includes a seatback. The load upon the seatback is concentrated at a single pivot axis. A complicated and heavy recline lock mechanism is typically required to accept and distribute the load.